


Double the Fun

by RetroactiveCon



Series: A Game of Spot the Difference [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Doppelcest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Kiss him,” Hartley orders. They aren’t words he’d ever foreseen himself uttering—he’s far too possessive of his sweet speedster to share—but as he’s sharing Barry with another Barry and another version of himself, he isn’t sure it counts.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Barry Allen, Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Hartley Rathaway/Earth-2 Hartley Rathaway
Series: A Game of Spot the Difference [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Double the Fun

“Kiss him,” Hartley orders. They aren’t words he’d ever foreseen himself uttering—he’s far too possessive of his sweet speedster to share—but as he’s sharing Barry with another Barry and another version of himself, he isn’t sure it counts.

Barry leans in, his nose nudging against that of his Earth-2 counterpart before their lips meet. Barry-2 makes a soft needy sound in his throat and opens his mouth to Barry’s inquisitive tongue. He bunches his fists in the sheets, trying to ground himself, before his counterpart guides them to his waist. 

Hartley-2 whimpers jealously. Hartley cards gentle fingers through his hair, pulling carefully on the fine strands near the nape of his neck. Alone of them, Hartley-2 still has some clothes on; he’s refused to remove his trousers, for reasons Hartley understands but the Barrys don’t. He’ll need to shed them eventually, but out of deference to his discomfort, Hartley will try to keep the Barrys from noticing his scars.

“They’re pretty together, aren’t they?” he murmurs. Unlike Hartley and his doppelgänger, who are nearly identical save Hartley-2’s scars, Barry and Barry-2 are like a before-and-after snapshot. (At least, he assumes Barry-2, who lacks Barry’s lean muscle and is instead all awkward gangly limbs, closely resembles Barry before the lightning strike. Both of them are beautiful, and the differences only make watching them more alluring.) “Would you like it if I had them turn all that attention on you? That’s one of our dirtiest fantasies—getting fucked from behind while someone else fills our throat. Helpless and used and so, so aroused by our powerlessness…”

Hartley-2 squeaks and presses a finger to Hartley’s lips. It does nothing to hide the darkening of his wide eyes or the blotchy flush that spreads across his cheeks. He wants it, but he’s far too ashamed to admit as much aloud. 

“Join them,” he urges. “They’ll welcome you.” 

Hartley-2 crawls across the bed to where the two Barrys are kissing. Barry-2 regards him with dreamy-eyed confusion, but Barry greets him by pulling him into a tender kiss. The way his face softens as their lips meet makes something unpleasant twist in Hartley’s chest. Is that how Barry looks when the two of them kiss? 

Barry-2 nuzzles Hartley-2’s neck and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hartley-2 breaks away from the kiss to sigh, and the Barrys kiss around him. Barry-2 slips a hand under Hartley-2’s waistband and wraps his fingers around him, touching him with the same lazy rhythm as the kiss. Hartley crawls over to them and kisses his doppelgänger’s slack mouth. Fingers run through his hair. Judging by their warmth, they’re his Barry’s. He brushes a hand over Barry-2’s slender shoulders, traces across Hartley-2’s chest, and cups Barry’s cheek. Barry breaks away from his doppelgänger to suck Hartley’s fingers into his mouth. 

“What do you want to do, pretty boys?” He fucks his fingers shallowly into Barry’s mouth. His Barry has made his desires abundantly clear, but he hasn’t had a chance to hear from their doppelgängers. 

Hartley-2 blushes. “I…I want what you talked about,” he confides in a whisper. “But we don’t…if it’s too much, we can…”

“Shh.” Hartley kisses his brow. “If that’s what you want, we’ll make it work. What about you, Barry? What do you want?” 

Barry-2 burrows his face into Hartley-2’s shoulder. He’s beautiful when he’s shy, although Hartley can’t wait to see what he looks like when he’s too pleasure-drunk to feel shame. “I want Barry to…to be inside me while you’re inside him.”

Heat pools in Hartley’s belly, sudden and strong enough to steal his breath. He knows what exquisite torture that would be for his Barry—pressed between two bodies, hair-trigger sensitive but desperate to bring Barry-2 to completion before he comes. With the right coaxing, he would vibrate uncontrollably, and the idea of what that would do to Barry-2… “Yes,” he whispers. “I want that, too.”

There isn’t a way he can think of to satisfy both Barry-2 and Hartley-2’s fantasies at the same time, but he isn’t about to choose between them. Rather, he taps the Barrys on their shoulders and urges, “Let Hart in between.”

They obey. Without prompting, Hartley-2 drops to his hands and knees. Hartley skims a hand over his back and coaxes Barry, “Help him with his clothes.”

Barry eases his trousers over the curve of his ass and pushes them down his thighs. They bunch at his kneecaps, and Hartley-2 kicks them off. In doing so, he affords Hartley a glimpse of his thighs, redder and more scarred than last time. Hartley doesn’t call attention to it. He doubts the Barrys saw, and Hartley-2 wouldn’t want them to know. 

“Take your time,” he orders, passing Barry a bottle of lube. “I want you to wreck him.” 

While Barry slicks his fingers, Hartley studies their doppelgängers. Barry-2 strokes gentle fingers through Hartley-2’s hair, returning his adoring gaze with an unabashedly fond smile. It’s precisely the kind of tenderness Hartley-2 needs, and watching the spell shatter with the first touch of Barry’s fingers almost makes Hartley regret not telling him to wait. 

“I’ve got you,” Barry coaxes. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

Hartley interjects. “Barry, Hart wants his mouth full.” Alone of them, Barry-2 seems not to understand; the way his eyes widen as he realizes his role is adorable. “He’s not going to be able to talk. Hart, I’m going to have you hold my hand. If you need to stop for any reason, squeeze my fingers twice and we’ll stop.” Once Hartley-2 nods, he checks with Barry-2, “Are you amenable?”

“You, you mean do I want him to—yes! Yes, please.” Barry-2 offers Hartley-2 a shy smile. “I’ll tell you when I—you don’t have to swallow, I mean. That would be rude of me.”

Hartley-2 opens his mouth to say something, thinks better of it, and leans down to take the head of Barry-2’s cock in his mouth. Barry-2 lets out a shaky huff of breath, just shy of a sob, and skims his fingers through Hartley-2’s hair. As he’d promised, Hartley slips his hand into his doppelgänger’s, which is bunched in the blankets. 

“You can pull his hair,” he advises Barry-2 in a whisper. “Gently, of course, but he’ll like it.”

“I-isn’t that rude?” he asks. His query trails into a low moan and his eyes flutter half-closed. “O-oh goodness.” 

Hartley-2 makes a little startled sound and pushes his hips back. Barry meets Hartley’s eyes and smirks. 

“Smugness doesn’t become you,” Hartley informs him, shuffling closer. In doing so, he pulls Hartley-2 slightly off-balance, although judging by the way he moans, he doesn’t mind. “This is as much a test for you as for him.”

“Test?” Barry circles a finger around Hartley-2’s rim. Hartley is pleased to see that he’s taking his time; evidently he’s taken his instructions to heart. 

“You lack stamina.” Hartley catches Barry’s earlobe between his teeth and gives it a playful bite. “You can come as many times as you like while you fuck him, but after Hart is sated, you’re going to fuck Barry-2, and I will be most disappointed if you’ve worn yourself out by then.”

There’s a low hum, barely audible over Barry-2’s gasp and Hartley-2’s needy whine. Barry is vibrating his fingers, although as Hartley listens, he changes the frequency, high to low and back again. It’s a cruel tease—Hartley knows from experience. “What will you do if I fail your test?” He probably thinks he’s doing a good job of hiding the way his voice trembles. 

“To you? Nothing. But I _will_ punish your doppelgänger.” He steals a glance at Barry-2, who has his hands tangled in his own hair so he doesn’t pull Hartley-2’s. He’ll need to rectify that soon; both of them will benefit from the grounding effect of Barry-2’s hands in Hartley-2’s hair. “I’ll spank him first—just the flat of my hand until he’s red and sore and leaking all over the sheets. Then I’ll pull him into my lap and fuck him from behind while you watch. I’ll make him wait to come, and he will, because he’s a good boy. I’ll only let him come when _you_ beg me on his behalf.” 

Barry crooks his fingers and Hartley-2 yelps around Barry-2’s cock. When he does it again, rubbing his fingers back and forth and vibrating them, Hartley-2 lets out a sound that’s almost a sob. His hand squeezes Hartley’s, only once: an attempt to ground himself rather than a request to stop. Hartley squeezes back. 

“I won’t mind if you fail, but he seems eager to have you fuck him. I’d hate to have to give him a consolation prize.” 

With this parting taunt, he scoots the other way so that he’s kneeling by Barry-2. Unlike his counterpart, who’s managed to retain a semblance of control, Barry-2 has surrendered completely to Hartley-2’s inexpert ministrations. Adorably, his hands remain tangled in his own hair. Hartley guides them down to his doppelgänger’s hair. The touch makes Hartley-2 purr, and Barry-2’s fists clench instinctively. Hartley-2 moans, his mouth dropping open and Barry-2’s cock slipping from between his lips. 

“Easy,” Hartley soothes, squeezing his hand. Hartley-2’s eyes flutter partway open and Hartley has to stifle a sympathetic sound; he’s drifting, his eyes glassy and unfocused and his face slack. He remembers a little too well what it feels like to surrender so completely to someone’s care. Hopefully, the three of them take better care of Hartley-2 than faux-Wells had of him. “You’re all right.”

“So _full.”_ He arches his back and lets out another moan. At the same time, Barry lets out a quiet gasp and grabs Hartley-2’s hips. 

“I know, and you’re taking it so well,” Hartley assures him. This isn’t his first time, but unless he’s had better luck on Earth-2 than Hartley suspects, it may only be his second. Certainly it’s his first experience with superspeed. “But you’re neglecting Barry.” 

Hartley-2 nods feverishly and takes Barry-2’s cock back into his mouth. Barry-2 hitches his hips up just enough to make Hartley-2 moan and hollow his cheeks. 

“O-oh, sorry, I’m… _oh!”_ Barry-2 smooths his fingers through Hartley-2’s hair, clutches frantically, smooths again. Hartley can’t resist pulling him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. 

“Sweet boy,” he murmurs against Barry-2’s lips. He repeats it to Hartley-2, who purrs at the praise and takes Barry-2 deeper into his mouth. As he does so, he gives a whole-body shiver that must be too much for Barry, who gives a familiar, bitten-off cry and goes utterly still. Hartley scoots closer to him and pets him through his orgasm, whispering praise and gentle direction. “Don’t forget Hart, sweet boy. You’re doing so well, making it good for him, but don’t leave him hanging too long.”

Barry doesn’t. As soon as he’s able, he sets the same pace as before, adding little vibrations to particularly deep thrusts. Hartley-2 whimpers and takes Barry-2 as deep as he can. Hartley recognizes that move, has used it himself many times: he’s trying to make Barry-2 come before he does, and he’s successful. Barry-2 chokes out a warning that Hartley-2 ignores (or possibly doesn’t hear, given how deep in his head he seems to be) and comes in his mouth. Hartley-2 swallows as much as he can and coughs out the rest, making a mess of himself and Barry-2. 

_“Oh,”_ Barry-2 sighs, pulling away from Hartley-2 and flopping back on the pillows. “Oh my.” 

“Good?” Hartley asks. His eyes stay on Hartley-2, who in the absence of Barry-2’s support has burrowed his face into the mattress. Gently, he coaxes his doppelgänger to turn his face to one side. “I need you to breathe, sweet boy.”

“Good?” Barry-2 asks dazedly. Hartley has to stifle a laugh. It seems losing the ability to filter thoughts after sex isn’t unique to his Barry. “Fantastic! I think I’m done…all done for now.” He curls on his side and reaches out a hand to Hartley-2. “Come on, Hart. Come for me.”

Hartley-2 comes with a punched-out cry, not quite a sob. Barry fucks him through it, his hips stuttering out of rhythm until he comes a second time. 

“My sweet boys.” Hartley strokes his doppelgänger’s sweaty hair and pulls Barry into a kiss. “You’re both so good for me, so good. Just rest for a minute.” 

Barry nuzzles against Hartley’s side. He wants to be held, but Hartley needs to give his doppelgänger his undivided attention at least for the next few minutes. He gives Barry another kiss and urges, “Cuddle your doppelgänger, sweet boy. I need to make sure Hart’s okay.”

Barry nods and crawls across the bed to Barry-2. They nestle amongst the pillows, exchanging lazy, lingering kisses. Hartley affords them a hungry glance—he remained untouched through their previous game, and the sight of the two Barrys kissing is the worst kind of tease—before turning his attention to his doppelgänger. 

“Lay on your side,” he coaxes. While Hartley-2 shifts into a comfortable position, Hartley works a corner of the blanket free. As soon as his doppelgänger settles onto the mattress, he drapes the covers around him. This will keep the Barrys from noticing his scars for a little while longer. “How do you feel?” 

Hartley-2 blinks owlishly at him. “Hazy.” 

“No doubt.” Hartley kisses his brow. “I promised the Barrys another game, but Barry-2 needs to rest, and I need to take care of you.” The first two or three times he’d drifted with faux-Wells, he’d assumed it was normal, said nothing, and forced himself out of it. The aftermath was disorienting. He’d gotten through it with sheer stubbornness—doing otherwise would have been weakness—but he doubts Hartley-2 could do the same. (He’d eventually told faux-Wells. For the most part, he’d been given adequate care, but if he was particularly disobedient, he was left to fend for himself. It never got easier.) 

He cares for Hartley-2 the way he would for Barry: cleanup first, then a drink and small snack. As it would be cruel not to, he brings snacks and drinks for the Barrys too, although he leaves them to share amongst themselves. 

“Why don’t we do sex intermission?” Barry asks when Hartley offers him a box of blueberries. 

“Because you don’t have the patience,” Hartley informs him pertly. “Give me another fifteen minutes to make sure Hart is in a good headspace.” 

Hartley-2 submits to being fed as long as it means he gets cuddled. While they cuddle, Hartley explains as much as he knows about what happened, why, and what to do should it happen again. (Were Barry ever to find himself in such a state, he would save the explanations for later. Since it’s himself, and since he knows he would beg for explanations in Hartley-2’s position, he provides them unasked.) Hartley-2 seems to take particular comfort in the idea that it won’t necessarily happen again, although he admits somewhat shyly that he’d liked the game. 

“I should let you go be with the Barrys.”

Hartley glances at his other boys, who have forsaken their snack to kiss. Barry-2 is making little breathy moans that sound as though he’s more than ready for another round. “I did make promises,” he agrees. “Unless you’d care to join us?”

Hartley-2’s eyes widen. “No, no, all done. Just…I still want touched.”

That’s to be expected. Hartley nods and crawls across the bed to the Barrys. “Come here, sweet boys,” he coaxes. “Do you still want another game?” 

Barry-2 blushes and hides his face in Barry’s shoulder. Hartley might mistake it for bashfulness were it not for the poorly-hidden smile in Barry’s eyes. “You already started,” he accuses. 

“I just worked him open,” Barry says. 

“Impatient.” Hartley directs the reproof mostly to his Barry, who merely smiles. Barry-2 mumbles an apology. “Come here…”

He coaxes Barry-2 to lie supine near Hartley-2. Without prompting, the two of them exchange a sweet, close-mouthed kiss and clasp hands. Satisfied that his cuddly doppelgänger has the contact he needs, Hartley has his Barry kneel between Barry-2’s thighs. In an undertone, he says, “I have half a mind to spank you once you’re inside him, but you won’t last, and you’re not to come before he does.” 

Barry’s breathing hitches. Because he seems to enjoy the thought of being spanked, Hartley gives him a single, playful swat. “Don’t keep your doppelgänger waiting.” 

To his credit, Barry takes his time pushing inside his doppelgänger. Barry-2 gasps and clutches him closer with his free hand, his short nails leaving red marks on Barry’s shoulder that fade as Hartley watches. He babbles a litany of “Please, please, please,” although he either lacks the breath to finish his thought or has no idea what he’s begging for. 

As soon as Barry is fully inside his doppelgänger, Hartley presses a kiss to the nape of his neck and murmurs, “Do you want me to work you open, or do you want to do it?”

“You.” Barry arches his back, presenting his pretty little ass. It changes the angle for Barry-2, who mewls and flails the hand that’s intertwined with Hartley-2’s. 

“Oh, whatever you just did, do it again!” 

With a little motivation, Barry certainly does. By the time Hartley has two fingers inside him, he’s rocking back and forth from pleasure to pleasure, caught between the tight heat of Barry-2’s ass and the not-quite-fullness of Hartley’s fingers. Barry-2 lets out little mewls or gasps with every thrust and whines when Barry pushes back onto Hartley’s fingers. 

“Are you ready for me?” Hartley teases. He strokes the fingers of his free hand over the curve of Barry’s hip. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Barry stifles his begging by mouthing at Barry-2’s neck. At first, he tried to be good about not leaving marks, but Barry-2 begged so prettily that he couldn’t resist. Now, to Barry-2’s delight, he doesn’t hesitate to bite. 

Hartley takes his time pushing into Barry’s familiar heat. Barry keens and rolls his hips back into Hartley’s thrust, to Barry-2’s vocal dismay. 

“Focus on Barry-2, pretty boy.” Hartley peppers kisses across Barry’s shoulders. “Remember, you don’t get to come until he does.”

“Uh-huh.” Barry nods feverishly and draws in a shaky breath. A tremor runs through him, the prelude to uncontrollable, whole-body vibration. 

When Hartley starts to move, his thrusts push Barry deep into Barry-2. He and Barry-2 moan; Barry blurs into motion and stops just as quickly. Barry-2 lets out a shocked yelp. “W-w-what’s that?”

“Easy,” Hartley murmurs, kissing the nape of Barry’s neck. “Tell me if it gets to be too much.”

It does, gradually, until Barry’s short, erratic vibrations build into continuous motion. To his shame, Hartley comes first. Barry makes a high-pitched, desperate sound and thrusts erratically into Barry-2. One of his vibrating hands brushes over Barry-2’s nipple, and Barry-2 comes with a shocked gasp. 

“Come now,” Hartley coaxes Barry. “Come for us.”

He vibrates through his orgasm. In the aftermath, he shudders into stillness. Barry-2 pulls him into an embrace and croons, “Don’t cry, don’t cry. Oh, shh, don’t cry.”

“You were so good for us, sweet boy.” Hartley strokes Barry’s hip. “All done, my good boy. Just rest.” 

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but the four of them curl into a cuddle pile. Hartley lavishes praise on his boys, and adorably, Hartley-2 joins him. He can tell Barry has returned to a semi-stable headspace when he murmurs, “So can we do a sex intermission part two?”

“Yes,” Hartley says with a laugh, “I’ll get you snacks.” 

When he returns, this time with chocolate, Barry-2 has fallen asleep nestled against Hartley-2. Each of them presses a kiss to his brow; then Hartley curls between his boys and spoils them a bit more.


End file.
